Automotive interior modules, such as rear shelf assemblies (also known as desk assemblies) are generally known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,054; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,591; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,947; U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,446; U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,133; U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,399; U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,682; U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,150; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,141; U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,030; U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,885; U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,455; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,174; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,097; U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,685; U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,296; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,438.
Automotive interior modules typically include one or more metal stampings, and a cover of finishing material such as cloth, carpeting, or vinyl, and may house components. For example, rear shelf modules or assemblies may include speakers and subwoofers. The multiple metal members of such modules are typically spot welded together, and the process of assembling such a module is both time and labor intensive. Additionally, such rear shelf modules conduct sound, which is detrimental to the acoustics of the vehicle passenger compartment.
What is needed is a lighter weight alternative and/or alternatively a system that enhances modularity through component integration to reduce part numbers and assembly line manufacturing costs, can dampen sound, and improve acoustics. In certain embodiments, a weight reduction of 40% over a conventional metal rear shelf module is targeted.
It may be desirable in at least some applications to provide an automotive interior module that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known modules. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.